


Make the Yuletide Gay

by keepitdreamin



Series: A Sam/Bucky Christmas [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (i'm just using all the alternate universe tags because idk what it would be), 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: Gay neighbor decoration warsFeaturing a very dramatic Bucky, an intense Sharon, exasperated (but supportive) Sam and Natasha, and Steve just trying to keep the peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first day of what will hopefully be 25 Sam/Bucky fics leading up to Christmas. Also featuring Sharon/Natasha because I love them.

“There’s some new gays across the street,” Bucky comments one morning as he waits for the coffee machine.

“Are they cute?” Sam doesn’t even look up from his bowl of cereal and newspaper (he’s definitely reading the funny pages). “Because if they are, I’m leaving you and convincing them to join me in a polyamorous love nest.”

Bucky snorts and blindly grabs the first thing he can reach on the counter (a peppermint) and throws it at Sam’s head. It misses by a fraction and lands on the table. “Only if I didn’t get there first. Anyway, it’s a moot point. They’re girls.”

“Oooh, _this_ close.” Sam grins up at Bucky, and Bucky rolls his eyes as he gets down two mugs.

 

-

 

“Hi neighbors!” Sam calls from the sidewalk. The red-headed woman on the porch looks up and the blonde woman pops her head through the doorway. Sam holds out a Tupperware container. “I’m Sam, and this is Bucky.” Bucky raises his hand and waves. “We live across the street, and made you some ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ cookies.”

“Oh, hi!” the blonde steps out of the house and next to the other. “I’m Sharon.”

“Natasha,” the other says with a nod. Tilting her head, she peers at the container. “Are those chocolate chip?”

 

-

 

“They’re trying to outgay us. US.”

Sam blinks up at Bucky who came barging through the front door carrying bags from the grocery store and looking particularly pissed. “Oh no? How dare they?” Sam tries and Bucky looks like he’s seriously considering throwing one of the bags at his head. Sam hurriedly asks,“Who are they and _what_ are they trying to do?”

“The lesbians across the street-”

“Natasha and Sharon,” Sam interrupts. “Come on, we had dinner with them _last week_ , you need to use peoples names.”

Bucky glares and repeats, “ _The lesbians_ across the street are putting up decorations.” He looks at Sam expectantly and Sam just shrugs helplessly because he has _no_ idea what’s going on. “Oh my god Wilson. _We_ always have the biggest and brightest and flashiest decorations. We are the gay Christmas standard of the entire neighborhood and they are trying to _outgay us_.”

Sam puts down his book so he can better focus on Bucky when he says slowly and carefully, “Okaaaay. Bucky? You know that our gayness isn’t directly related to how much we decorate at Christmas, right?”

“Of course not,” Bucky says, and Sam is momentarily relieved before… “It’s also related to how we decorate for Halloween and 4th of July. You know, the Big Gay 3.”

“I,” Sam starts then stops and takes a moment to compose his thoughts. “I can’t believe I have lived with you for 3 years, been _dating_ you for 5, and I did not know what is apparently a core part of your holiday beliefs.”

Bucky looks at him weird. “What are you talking about? We always decorate for holidays.”

“Yeah because I like decorating! Not because I think it somehow makes us gayer.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t _make_ us gayer. We would be gay if we decorated or not, but it’s still how we express that gayness. And so far we have expressed it by being the best and the gayest at decorations.”

“Okay,” Sam says as he tries to wrap his head around this new information. “So… you want to put up more?”

Bucky smiles and comes forward to press a kiss to Sam’s lips. “Yes please.”

 

-

 

“What do those assholes think they’re doing?” Sharon mutters, mostly to herself, as she peeks through the front curtains across the street

“What _are_ they doing?” Natasha asks curiously, appearing behind her, wrapping her arms around Sharon’s waist and propping her head on Sharon’s shoulder.

“They’re putting up more lights. _New_ lights, the gay bastards.”

“Oh no, not the gay decorations thing again.” Natasha sighs heavily and shakes her head.

“ _Yes_ the gay decorations thing again. I haven’t been outgayed in _ten_ years. This will not be the first.”

“Okay then.” Natasha studies the scene across the street with a new calculating eyes. “Let’s _destroy_ them.”

 

-

 

It gets so ridiculous that when Steve comes for movie night the next week, he stands for a full minute on the sidewalk in front of Sam and Bucky’s house staring at it, then turning to stare at Natasha and Sharon’s then turning back again.

“Did you know,” Sam asks as he’s passing out popcorn and Steve still hasn’t said anything, “that the amount of holiday decorations directly correlates to how gay we are?”

“Oh.” Steve blinks then considers Bucky. “Actually, that makes a lot of sense.”

“See, Steve gets it,” Bucky says smugly and Sam throws a handful of popcorn at him.

“I may not _get_ it, but _I_ am the one who’s going to be paying the extra electricity bill. So a little niceness would not go unappreciated.” Bucky rolls his eyes but holds out his arm for Sam to snuggle underneath.

 

-

 

“What do you know Rogers?” Sharon demands, pointing a spatula threateningly at Steve.

Steve sips from his coffee, unimpressed. “I don’t think they’re going to back down. Bucky is as crazy as you are.”

“ _Nobody_ is as crazy as she is,” Natasha observes, not looking up from her phone. “That’s why I love her.”

“Thanks babe.” Sharon grins at her before turning back to the stir fry on the stove.

Steve rolls her eyes when Natasha smiles at her phone. “How do we feel about life size singing reindeer?”

 

-

 

“I have gathered you all here,” Steve announces, standing on his coffee table to get the attention of Sharon and Bucky who are glaring daggers at each other and Sam and Natasha who are keeping a hand on their shoulders to hold them back, “because this has been ENOUGH.”

They all turn to look at Steve who is the image of righteousness, hands on hip and glaring down at them. “Everyone gets it, your neighbors get it, your friends _definitely_ get it. You’re gay! The only way to make it more obvious would be to spray paint ‘gay’ on your doors but, oh wait, which one of you has the ‘Happy Holi-Gays’ flashing sign?” Sharon raises her hand. “And who has ‘Make the Yuletide Gay?’” Bucky raises his hand. “At this point, all you’re doing is causing light pollution and annoying everyone. Can’t we all agree that you two are the gayest of the gay standards that every other gay should look to when decorating and get back to our normal lives?”

It’s tense as Sharon and Bucky eye each other. Finally Sharon huffs. “ _Fine,_ ” she bites out, sticking out a hand. Bucky nods grudgingly and shakes it.

They sulk for a moment before Bucky asks, “So… snowman building contest?”

Sharon’s eyes light up. “Oh you’re _on_.”

Sam, Natasha, and Steve all sigh heavily.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if it gets through, but Steve is friends with Sam/Bucky and Sharon/Natasha separately before this.
> 
> I don’t know anyone who would go to THESE lengths, but this was inspired by true events: 2 people I know who live in the same hall competed in decorating their rooms for Halloween. The phrase “outgay” was used liberally (as was the phrase “Alpha gay of the hallway” which unfortunately did not make it into this). Their roommates were very much like Sam and Natasha, supportive but also confused.


End file.
